The day I wanted to be in your world
by yume.butterfly
Summary: I found them alone in their world. Little by little they excepted me and little by little they started to love me. Until the day I left. Now I'm back and determined to get them to open their world. I am Kioko Young and this is my story with the Hitachiin


Name: Kioko Young

[Enter the world with happiness- Japanese] [Forever- Korean]

Age: 16

Birthday: February 14

Ethnicity: ½ Japanese and ½ Korean

Looks:

Eyes: Big slightly slanted sapphire eyes.

Hair: She has silvery-blonde straight hair that reaches her waist. Her bangs cover her forehead but sometimes are slightly parted to the right. Her hair is usually put up in a messy (but cute) high ponytail.

Skin color: Her skin color is a fair yellow-based color that most of the time looks sickly pale.

Height: 152.4 cm (5'0")

Blood type- O

Favorite Food: Sweets, Spicy food, Grapes

Top Subject: Arithmetic, Literature, French

_**The first time we met…**_

I looked across the playground to find the Hitachiin twins on that same bench again.

"Neh Kio-chan what's wrong?" my best friend Niwa, Himawari asked looking at me with a curious glance.

Himawari is the girl that's been my friend even before we were born despite how skeptical some people where of it because of our clashing personalities. Himawari had beautiful emerald eyes that always held a soft look whenever she was with me, but turned emotionless whenever someone else tried to befriend her. Which was odd for an 8-year-old girl… but then again since we both came from high-class families we have been taught to always act mature. Her short choppy hair was a light brown color that ended just below her chin. Her bangs covered her forehead, but where held in place with a green headband. She was a very cute girl despite her lack of emotion towards other… and I was the only one who knew that.

"… Hima-chan… why do you think Hikaru and Kaoru-kun are always by themselves?" I asked as I watched the twins observe our class mates. Both Himawari and I where in 2nd in class 2-A along with the Hitachiin twins. The four of us have always been in the same class since pre-school, but we've never really talked to the twins.

"… Maybe they just don't wanna be friends with anyone… I mean remember what they did to Eru-chan when she asked her to play?" she said with a snort. I looked at her with sad eyes. Of course I remember. Eru-chan told us right after it happened. The twins told her to tell them apart before they would play with her. I looked back at them with sad eyes.

"Hima-chan…" she turned to me, "I'm gonna talk to them." She looked at me skeptically. I gazed at them with such curious eyes that ended up making her sigh in defeat.

"Fine… but if they do anything to you… I'm gonna hit them." She stated bluntly. I giggled at my best friend. I hugged her and smiled.

"Daisuki desu Hima-chan! [I love you!]" I said innocently.

**Narrator**

Kioko ran up to the twins with a smile on her face.

"Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun would you like to play with Himawari-can and me?" she asked innocently. The twins both thought the same thing

'_She's just another stupid person…'_

"If you want to place with us then you have to play the 'Which one is Hikaru' game." The carrot top twin said in unison. She giggled and shook her head.

"I'm not playing your silly little game." She stated simply while grinning at them. The boys blinked in surprised then turned back into their emotionless face.

"Then we won't play with you."

"… If you two won't play with me… won't you get lonely?" she asked tilting her head slightly. The twins both gazed at the curious girl. That last statement… had a slight impact on their hearts.

"What do you mean? We have each other… we don't need you to play with us." They lied to themselves without even knowing it.

"Don't you want someone to tell you apart?"

"…"

She hit that right on the nail.

"If you want someone to tell you apart then they have to get to know you. If you tell then to play your game without spending sometime with them then of course they won't get it right the first time. I don't want to just keep guessing randomly. If I bring your hopes up only to let them down each time then… you two won't be the only one sad." She stated.

"No one can ever tell us apart. We're the same in every way so how can anybody ever tell us which ones the really Hikaru and Which ones the real Kaoru." They said in unison with a glint of sadness in their eyes. That made Kioko pout.

"Not true. Besides you two aren't the same person. Hikaru-kun isn't Kaoru-kun and Kaoru-kun can't be Hikaru-kun. No matter how hard you two try to be each other you're still different. You look the same on the outside, but in the inside beats the heart of two totally different people." She stated in a childish voice. Her innocent words where exactly what the twins secretly wanted to hear. They stayed silent as they watched the silvery-blonde haired girl put her hand over theirs. She looked down at their hands that she held between hers and smiled.

"Please let me be with you so I can find a way to tell you two apart… so your world won't be so small and you won't look so hurt … besides… you two look like you need someone else in your world." She looked at them and smiled.

Both boys widen their eyes, but for different reasons… so they thought.

Hikaru did it because this _'stupid girl' _thought just because she hangs out with them will automatically let her be able to tell them apart! Heck if it was _that_ simple then he would've done that along time ago. Not only did he not know it was really _that _simple was that… he really did long for that.

Kaoru's eyes widen because… what she said… was exactly what he wanted… even though he acted like all he needed was his brother… he knew that wasn't the case. Now the only light of hope for him and his brother was this brightly smiling girl before him... he just had to trust her.

Kioko waited for their answer…

"Fine… but we'll only give you until the end of the month…if you don't guess right until then… you'll have to leave us alone. Deal?" She smiled brightly. Even though their tone was cold and deal was harsh she knew… there was a flicker of hopefulness in their voices.

"Hai! Oh by the way I'm Young, Kioko! Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Hikaru-"

"And Kaoru-"

"Hitachiin… and Kioko… I hope you're prepared to never speak to us again."

"-giggles- I don't think that'll happen Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun. Now let's go Himawari-chan's probably mad that we're taking to long!"

_**Was the day I knew I wanted to be in your world.**_


End file.
